epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mozart vs Skrillex/@comment-176.252.241.206-20130326164823
Julias Ceaser vs Colonel Gadafi JC: Julias Ceaser by far the best leader, straight guy fucking cleo your a scummy inbreeder, Wow big guy playing with fire and a fully loaded gun, I spit rhymes so hot that they top the lybian sun, I'm so famous even salads named after me, You wear a stupid ugly hat and a perfume thats so cheesey, You should have rented a cave like that wise old Osama, You would have lasted longer and not caused so much drama, I watch manly fights mentally in the great big coliseum, And I'm in italian history looking bling in the local museums, Just let me get my horses and the latest awsome carridge, Sat on your lazy arse all day no wonder you wern't married! CG: Gadafi's the name and no I'm not lame, I beat weak and wimpy arses and throw them in the rain, You abadoned your country and left your kid there you ho, They should made a film about it called Rome Alone, I got an AK47 with my people going heaven Just killed way more than 11 cos I'm a gangsta bitch, I'm famous and I'm shameless I really cannot stand your lameness, So get outmy face please soon cos your stuck up and your rich, Piss, piss on that crown with the leaves on you got adam on your head, I'll steal all your freakin knifes and stab more people in their beds, Call me a crazy killer a bang on natural thriller, Remember when you got stabbed 69 times by those gorrilas! (Men coming up to Ceaser with knifes) JC: Ok yeah they got me and made the sand around me red, Cut my throat senseless and made tiny holes in my head, But what about that time when you recieved those lybian fists, Punch punch punch and burnt your death row list! (Men coming up to Gadafi with their fists) Well at least they took me doctors try to bring me back to life, and paid for my funeral when they couldn't bring me light, So there you have it all they didn't hate me that much, My life was more precious than the first ever gold rush! (Ceaser & Gadafi are killed by their people, the soldiers argue why they're best to have killed their dictator) Roman Soldier: So what you killed man you really loved in the end, My god guys get a life we're the ones with the strength! Lybian Soldier: This guy was dictator he tortured us for ages, He paid angry men to kill us and took us out with his rages! Roman Soldier: Big deal? Not real. This is a load of shit. It's the executioners you should blame not a lazy hairy twit! Lybian Soldier: You guys are just as bad you murdered people your self, You had butt loads of pointless chaos and random bags of stealth! PAUSE Roman Soldier: (Sighs) Just leave it, look I suppose they were both as bad. Lybian Soldier: Sorry about the mess. I- Other Lybian Soldier: will you guys shut the fuck up I have get home early to try my wifes brand new spicy curry!